


Get a Little Closer

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Soulmate AU where when you touch the people around you, they can leave a mark on your skin. Sungjin has trouble accepting physical affection and Wonpil's covered in more colour than anyone else he's ever met.





	Get a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [day6_ficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/day6_ficfest) collection. 



Sungjin’s been living with his roommates for the past year and a half and he still hasn’t let any of them touch him.

 

It isn’t that he doesn’t like them, he absolutely adores them, but he’s scared. Scared that the marks they leave on him will be far deeper than the one he leaves on them. And marking one of them will mean having to mark all of them, and Sungjin wants to touch Wonpil least of all.

 

He’s seen the vibrant pink swirl left on the inside of Jae’s wrist, the same colour spreading from Dowoon’s shoulder where he’d knocked them together, and the smear on Brian’s knee. Wonpil leaves colour, leaves joy, with everyone he touches and even if it isn’t yet visibly apparent, he’s already marked Sungjin for life too.

 

Wonpil drives Sungjin crazy. He eats those stupid biscuits and leaves crumbs all over the couch, then pokes his head into Sungjin’s room 15 minutes later with a giant smile to say he’s made hot coco and would he like a cup too? He’ll walk into the apartment after a grocery run with everything except for the coffee that Sungjin asked for, then come back the next day with a bag of premium coffee beans from the place he knows Sungjin likes best.

 

Wonpil’s smile follows him into his dreams and his presence follows him to work and lingers in the back of his mind as he’s going about his day. It’s the little things. Seeing a dog walk through the park that his office overlooks and thinking that Wonpil would be pressed against the glass to get a better look at it. Seeing Jae post something stupid into their group chat and knowing that Wonpil’s laughing his ass off in his own office across town. Walking into the living room after a night out with his friends to see Wonpil hunched over his computer working on some case or another.

 

That’s when Sungjin thinks he loves Wonpil the most. When he’s all bleary-eyed, hair pushed back with a headband, glasses sliding down his nose, swallowed up in too big sweatpants and a hoodie. When he comes back out of the bathroom after getting himself ready for bed and Wonpil’s slumped back against the couch, iPad sliding down his chest where he’s fallen asleep reading files. When he carefully takes Wonpil’s glasses off, puts his iPad onto the coffee table, and tucks the horrific hot-pink rabbit blanket Jae bought for the living room around Wonpil’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Jae’s sitting, sprawled out, legs akimbo, giant laptop carefully balanced on top of his stomach, squinting in concentration at the screen. His hair’s tied up in a little water spout on top of his head and there’s a half-finished container of lo mien sitting on the coffee table. Tell-tale signs that he’s working on something that he’s probably not allowed to talk to them about. It’s really bizarre to remember that his goofy roommate who once set their kitchen on fire when he and Wonpil got into an argument about how to make ramen actually has a pretty high position in the UN.

 

“Sit up, you’re going to hurt your neck.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll take that into consideration.” Jae sits up and his back makes disgustingly loud popping noises all the way up. “Enjoy your supple flexibility while you can, young Sungjin, aging sucks.”

 

“Shut up,” He shoves Jae’s legs off the couch. “you’re barely four months older than me.”

 

Jae immediately plops his feet back into Sungjin’s lap after he sits back down. “I’ve seen shit that would turn your hair white.”

 

“Should have gone corporate.” Sungjin teases.

 

“To all the money I could have made.” Jae laments, lifting his cup of apple juice into the air in a toast. “At least Brian and Wonpil make good money; they can keep the rest of us afloat.”

 

“Hey, I make money too!” Sungjin protests.

 

Jae’s head makes a dull thump against the arm of the couch. “I’m going to die underpaid, over-worked, and alone. Even Dowoon will have his hordes of adoring children and parents to take care of him.”

 

He probably lets the silence linger between them for too long because Jae kicks his feet a little and shoot shim a reassuring grin. “I’m kidding, by the way, I’m sure my niece would take good care of me.”

 

Sungjin’s arms are over Jae’s legs, separated by Jae’s jeans and his sweatshirt. ”I’d help take care of you.”

 

Jae’s eyebrows shoot up. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Sungjin says, trying his best to stay casual. “you know what they say, how we care for our elders say a lot about us as a society.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it then.”

 

Sungjin pauses, then sticks out his hand towards Jae, pinkey out. “Promise.”

 

Jae’s grin lights up the room and when they pull their hands away from each other, Sungjin’s pinkey is stained a bright, sunny yellow.

 

* * *

 

Once he marks Jae, he knows that Brian won’t be far behind. He’s always been easy affection and grand gestures. He wears the storm-grey handprint his friend Terry left on the back of his neck with pride.

 

He’s waiting for his order at the coffee shop across the street from their apartment when Brian sneaks up beside Sungjin, scaring the life out of him when his arm drapes across his shoulder.

 

“So,” Brian’s voice washes over as he wags his pinkey in front of Sungjin's nose. “I noticed Jae’s got a little something new.”

 

Sungjin rolls his eyes and shrugs Brian’s arm off his shoulders. “Yes, you giant pain in my ass.”

 

“Me next?”

 

“You’re absolutely shameless.”

 

Sungjin rolls up his shirt sleeve and watches in fascination as Brian’s finger leaves a deep ruby red line up the side of his forearm. Brian rolls up his own sleeve and Sungjin gives him a line to match.

 

They’re so busy bickering about if Brian drew the line crooked on purpose that the barrista ends up calling Sungjin’s name three times before he hears it. It feels fitting.

 

* * *

 

Dowoon was an accident.

 

Their apartment is a good size, everyone has their own room and everything, but they’re still five grown men and sometimes they end up sort of on top of each other. This time, in the literal sense.

 

He’s coming out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel when they crash into each other. Thankfully, it ends in Dowoon’s hand on his shoulder rather than the two of them knocking their foreheads together.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” When Dowoon peels his hand away, there’s a big turquoise print on his shoulder. “Holy shit, it’s giant.”

 

Sungjin shrugs and pushes up the sleeve of Dowoon’s t-shirt, wrapping his fingers around his bicep. “Quid pro quo.”

 

Dowoon looks shocked but pleased. “I saw Jae and Brian, but I didn’t want to presume…”

 

“Honestly, it was random impulse that started it all. If we were going by how much I like you guys, you would have been first.”

 

Dowoon’s mischievous little smile makes him look like one of his students. “I feel like that honor would have gone to someone else. Saving the best for last?”

 

“I’m just… waiting for the right time.”

 

Dowoon raises an eyebrow and gestures between the two of them. “And this is the right time?”

 

“Well, I would have liked to be dry, but at least you didn’t grab my face.”

 

“Sungjin…”

 

“Dowoon.”

 

“I’m just saying, you know how sensitive he can be sometimes. I’m just worried that he’s going to think it was something he did wrong.”

 

“It isn’t anything like that, you know it isn’t, I’m just…”

 

“Nervous.” Dowoon finished, patting him on the shoulder, right where his handprint is. “I get it.”

 

“Dowoon, can we please have this conversation when I’m properly dressed?”

 

“Oh!” Dowoon flushes a little when he realizes he’s just wearing boxers. “Right, right, I’ll just let you go deal with that.”

 

Sungjin smirks and walks back to his room, but not before Dowoon yells “You should get to him soon, you know how he pouts!”

 

* * *

 

 

But he gives it another four days. Sungjin wants it to be something special, something worthy of Wonpil, so he shoos all their roommates out of the apartment for the evening and gets to prepping the perfect dinner. He orders Wonpil’s favourite take-out and makes sure they have his favourite beer in the fridge.

 

“Hey,” Wonpil’s jingle where he hangs them against the wall. “smells good in here, did we order in today?”

 

“Yeah, I got your favourite.” Sungjin gestures to the chair opposite of his where all the food’s lain out. “Come sit down, I’ll grab you a drink. Beer good?”

 

“Yeah, sure, thanks!” Wonpil ambles towards his room to change out of his work clothes. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

“They had plans, but Jae said they’d be home sometime around 10.”

 

Wonpil takes the opened can of beer from him gratefully. He looks relaxed and happy in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

Dinner feels easy and peaceful. Sungjin had though he’d be anxious, but this feels right. If anything, Sungjin feels silly for having left this for so long. Wonpil asks for bites of his food, promising to give him a taste in return, then scarfs all of his before Sungjin can so much as open his mouth to ask. Wonpil shares his beer with him, meaning he drinks about half before deciding he doesn’t want any more. Sungjin ends up getting way drunker than he had intended because whenever Wonpil sees Sungjin drinking, he decides he actually does want a beer, goes back to get another, and the cycle continues.

 

He can’t stop looking at Wonpil’s mouth, the colours running up and down his arms, and just feels warm. He’s so lucky to have Wonpil in his life, someone who’s so open and kind and fearless with the parts of himself he gives away.

 

“Wonpil,” Sungjin can feel the alcohol in the way he’s hyperaware of how Wonpil’s name feels in his mouth. “I like you a lot.”

 

Sungjin rolls up the sleeve of his sweatshirt and holds his arm out for him. He’s almost embarrassingly blank and he feels like a butterfly pinned to a corkboard under Wonpil’s gaze. Wonpil motions for him to flip his hand back around and a slim finger traces an almost aggressively hot pink band around his right pointer finger. He leaves a matching one, navy so dark it’s almost black, around Wonpil’s finger.

 

Wonpil lifts a hand to his face and Sungjin finds himself leaning into the touch. He’d pretty much dreamed about this every single day for the past year. “I waited for you, you know.”

 

“I know.” He feels the guilt pressing against his chest, but Wonpil gently brushes his thumb against his cheek and the weight lifts again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, I understand why. Opening yourself up to someone else is terrifying.”

 

“Then you’re the bravest person I know.” Sungjin puts his hand on top of Wonpil’s, pushes himself closer. “And I’m probably the luckiest. I’m sorry that I took so long.”

 

“I have a feeling you’ll more than make it up to me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Wonpil pulls him in and this is something Sungjin hadn’t even let himself contemplate.

 

They pull away and Wonpil’s hair is a little bit of a mess and his cheeks are pink.

 

Sungjin says, “I really wish I was more sober for this.”

 

Wonpil’s laugh lights up the room, makes the bubbles inside his chest burst. “It’s your own fault. How many beers did you have, four?”

 

“I wouldn’t have had so many if you hadn’t kept on opening them then deciding you didn’t want it anymore!”

 

“You kept making them look so appealing!” Wonpil climbs into his lap. “You make lots of things look really appealing.”

 

They kiss again and again and again until everyone else bursts back into the apartment, complaining loudly about how they were defiling a public space.

 

“Are you kidding me, Park Jaehyung, do you know how many times I’ve caught you half naked – _fully naked_ – on this thing?” Wonpil says, not making much of an effort to get off of Sungjin.

 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t getting up to any hanky-panky on here!” Jae exclaims, flopping down on the couch next to them. “Can’t a man walk around in what God gave him in the security of his own home?”

 

Brian wrinkles his nose as he and Dowoon settle onto the loveseat. “Not when that man has roommates. I agree with Wonpil; pants are non-negotiable in common areas.”

 

“Besides,” Sungjin points out, “we’re still fully clothed.”

 

Dowoon narrows his eyes. “Would you still have been if we’d come back a half-hour later?”

 

“You can’t punish us for something that hasn’t happened yet!”

 

Wonpil stays in Sungjin’s arms as they all banter. His butt’s bonier than expected, Sungjin's kind of losing feeling in one of his legs, and Dowoon keeps on wiggling his eyebrows at him. Jae and Wonpil’s debate is quickly dissolving into an argument, and Sungjin can tell that they’re both enjoying it too much to let anyone else get a word in edgewise.

 

He’s home.


End file.
